


Under the Stars

by pogch4mp



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Logic | Logan Sanders Loves Stars, Love Confessions, M/M, Star Gazing, and his new boyfriend, under 1k, very minor swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27568921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pogch4mp/pseuds/pogch4mp
Summary: Logan and Remus sit on a grassy hill in the middle of the night, but the conversation is quickly derailed from stars and constellations.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Intrulogical - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	Under the Stars

"I'm sorry you have to listen to all this."

Remus was surprised. Logan had stopped talking excitedly about the Canis Major Dwarf Galaxy- the subject captivating his mind at the moment- and said that. Remus, who'd settled comfortably in his listener role, jumped slightly.

"What? Whaddya mean, Lo?" He asked.

Logan wasn't looking at him, instead staring up at the stars above their small grassy hill. "Hm. I was just apologizing for subjecting you to... all of this. Normally no-one has to listen to my ranting," Logan adjusted his glasses "Something about you brings out the... ramblier parts of me."

Remus stared at him. "Logan are you- are you serious?" He asked with a little chuckle. Logan gave him a Look that answered his already rhetorical question and Remus continued, sitting up.

"You really think I mind? I- I set aside this entire part of the Imagination for you, Lo. Roman found it and I had to tell him that this is where my nightmare creatures went to relax so he wouldn't mess it up." Remus blinked. "Off-topic. Look, you're not subjecting me to anything. When you show up in the living room with that- that excited look in your eye and I just get to sit here and listen to you I- it's the best part of my week, Lo! I really like it when you're happy."

Ah, got a bit... personal near the end there, but Remus figured he got his point across. Logan sat up and turned to look at him. And after a little while he smiled.

"I..." He adjusted his glasses, pointlessly this time. "I enjoy when you're happy as well." Logan said.

Remus nodded with a smile. The two of them looked up at the sky. At least, until Logan noticed Remus was looking at him instead. He raised an eyebrow and glanced at him from the side of his glasses.

"Remus?" Logan asked. When Remus didn't jump like he usually did when Logan caught him looking, Logan turned to him. Remus looked at him for a while longer before taking a deep breath and speaking up.

"Logan, I am going to say something stupid."

Logan laughed a little. "I've learned to not take some of the things you say seriously. Go ahead."

"Well- see, can you only take this seriously if I want you to?" Remus asked.

Logan raised an eyebrow. "Sure."

Remus' hands fidgeted absentmindedly. "I'm probably in love with you."

Logan didn't say anything and blinked.

"I don't know. Ever since you started visiting me and Jan- it's stupid but I, like, feel shit for you. It's bullshit." Remus said. "But you just make me feel so much better when I'm around you and like- I don't know, we don't always feel like talking and so sometimes we don't and just- your presence, like... calms me, or something."

Remus put his eyes firmly to the grass. After a while, Logan spoke up.

"If I were more of a romantic, I believe I would have kissed you just now."

Remus looked up in surprise.

"Though, I'm not sure of the timing or if this is even the right setting. I've also never kissed anyone, so I suppose I'll just settle for saying I believe I reciprocate,"

Remus stared at him. "I- seriously?"

"Why would I joke about that?"

"I just- uh- thanks? No, I mean- ah..." Remus fumbled quite pathetically on his words. Logan, as opposed to helping in any way, simply smiled. Eventually Remus' stuttering died down, and he just looked at Logan, smiling back.

There was a long silence.

"Well," Remus said, "shit."

Logan laughed and Remus couldn't tell if it was genuine or just nerves.

"I believe a confession such as that would lead to us being romantic partners." Logan said earnestly after another pause.

Remus laughed this time. "Oh yeah?"

"Yes."

"Well, Logan Sanders, would you like to be my boyfriend?"

Logan smiled. "Absolutely."

Remus looked at him, hair mussed up, glasses just slightly askew, smiling his adorably genuine smile.

Remus really couldn't help but kiss him.

It was light, gentle, and didn't last nearly long enough before they pulled away. Remus had apparently taken Logan by surprise, judging by his wide eyes and bright cheeks. Remus started to pull back further but Logan caught his chin, pulling him in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally supposed to be the start of a fusion fic but motivation said no<3 and this is a good stand-alone anyways. i might finish it and post the rest idk fhgkjfhg  
> anyways hope you enjoyed it guys  
> leave feedback please! positive or negative (and constructive), it's all appreciated.  
> hope you have a great day <3


End file.
